Broken
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: He used to write songs. And I remember them, I hear them in my sleep. Suddenly I'm given the choice to be happy, and then I'm forced to face the question: Do I really want to be happy without him? Trent/Gwen. GxB, and hints of other couples.
1. Twenty Three Stories Down

**Okay, so I had this posted on my dA, and even though I never thought I would, I decided to post this up here. Originally called "Broken Melody" over there, but I decided to just leave it at "Broken" over here. **

**Guys, you're gonna kill me for writing this. **

**I'm not gonna spoil too much, except that it's a little angsty, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. It's not what I'm used to writing, so I'm sorry if it's kind of bad. **

**So anyways, hope you enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TDI. **

**--**

"You can't hide in there forever." Her pulse raced in an almost dead motion as she continued to push herself against the door, weak enough as she was. The other side was winning, and that was as obvious as it got; two against one, strong against frail. Why wasn't she giving up? It was pointless to try; reckless to even bother.

They kept knocking, _pounding, _their fists with deep sighs following. Why wasn't she opening up? They were trying to _help_ her.

_They just don't understand, _she told herself.

_She's going insane,_ they thought at the same time.

Minutes past until either made a significant motion. There was tension between the walls, and it made everything seem darker. Not that it wasn't getting pretty dark already-the sky was a weird charchoal-blue shade and it was roughly half past nine. She was trapped between four walls that seemed to catch up with her wherever on the rare event she left her apartment. There was no way out.

A thin shadow cast upon the open window. Cold air seeped through, and the old curtains blew along with it. There _was_, she reminded herself, a _temporary_ way out.

"Open up, already!" The woman's voice, familiar yet somewhat cold to her, seemed desperate. But it was more like an irritating type of desperate, more so to an ultimately desperate type of desperate.

Gwen was experiencing an ultimately desperate type of desperate.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she grabbed her coat and walked over to the window and stared twenty-three stories down. And jumped.

**--**

She was more surprised than relieved to find herself at the bottom of twenty-three stories down, and _not_ dead. Dazed, it took her a few minutes to process a few things-who she was (Gwendolyn Rimando; the one person she did not want to be at that very moment), where she was (somewhere in New Brunswick, cheek-down to the coarse pavement, with her view at people's feet, walking the other direction), and what exactly she was doing-oh yeah-running away. From her own apartment.

It sounded crazy when the statement was left just like that, but once the fact that she was also running away from say, people trying to help her-was added, it made sense.

Or made her seem…like she had no clue what she was thinking.

Bird-brained. Slow. Drugged. _Insane._

By then the temperature had dropped to below '0', and it was chilly even beneath her coat. She couldn't feel her limbs, she couldn't feel her heart. It was as if it had been ripped out a thousand times, yet never put back. Her tears had frozen, and it was so cold her toes could've fallen off right there, on the spot.

Then she noticed she wasn't breathing.

Well, she was, technically. But barely. Gwen wasn't breathing enough to stop her from knocking into mostly-unconsciousness, and falling to the ground with a loud _thud. _

It was strange though, because she was also dreaming. In her dream she saw many clouds, and then the sun, brighter than before-

Her dreams shifted, and this one seemed very real.

A second-hand civic drove over to where she was; a woman, light blonde, at the wheel, and a man, also blonde, by her side. The woman shrieked when she saw Gwen's body lying limply on the ground.

"Geoff, Geoff! Hurry, quick! Before-"

The man quickly exited the vehicle, picked her up, and dashed into the backseat so they could drive away.

**--**

"We're here."

She was awake. She hadn't slept at all since he left her.

"Do you," the woman asked, "want to see him?"

Gwen noticed she was still in Geoff's arms. He and the lady up front had matching rings.

She spun to her feet until she was able to sit up, and stared. How long was she unconscious? It was still dark out, and she could've sworn she hadn't been awake for at least a few days. Or at least that was how it felt.

After about a minute she peered out the window, the glass cool against her face, her fingertips. "Yeah, that'd be nice," she finally answered.

The man nodded, and all three of them stepped out.

She'd gotten very skinny. You could see her cheekbones, and her eyes were dead; lost. She decided to walk ahead.

Geoff turned to the light blonde, who walked beside him as they intertwined fingers. No words, just looks, that meant the words.

_What are we supposed to do with her?_

Her name was Bridgette, and she bit her lip as she sighed. _I don't know. _

Gwen trudged up the hill and bent down at his stone. She read his name again, just to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. _Maybe it's someone else. Maybe-_

It wasn't.

The wind blew in a harsh sort of way, her hair floating with it.

_If only I-_

"Are you alright?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. It felt warm.

She didn't answer. She didn't have one, and she doubted she ever would.

Over by his grave she spotted a marigold. In the middle of the snow, in the middle of the winter, but still there. Not wilted; alive, glowing. She plucked it and set it by the stone.

"He'd always get me marigolds," she explained, almost reluctantly. "It'd be…nice to have a part of me up there…with him."

The other two just nodded, and they stayed there for another half hour for a silent prayer.

"Are you ready to go?" Bridgette asked, already starting her way back.

_Where? _He'd want her to go, wherever it was, she liked to think. He'd like to see her happy.

The three headed to the civic, and in what seemed just a moment, they were gone.

**--**

_"Do you remember that one time we stared at the stars, the whole night, back when we were still on the island?" He yawned as he pulled her close, and she put her head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah, I remember."_

_He smiled. "Seems so long ago, huh?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_They watched the sky that night, just like they had three years ago on the exact same day, at the exact same hour, the same minute and number of seconds. A shooting star flew down, glowing as fast as it descended._

**--**

**I hope you guys liked it. (:**

**And, umm, for all his fans (me included) I'm so sorry. But it was an idea that wouldn't go away!**

**So...click the purple button for me? C:**


	2. October 23rd

**Decided it was time to update my other stories. XD**

**A little short, but eh...I usually write short (unless it's for STHD). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_'This is Kara Brooklyn, here on CBC News. Just three months ago, the unforgettable lead singer of Addicted past away in a car crash. Now of course, several of the fans have attempted suicide due to this devastating report, but there's one in particular, that stands out slightly from the rest: The supposed death of Trent's own girlfriend. Gwendolyn Rimando was last seen alive staring out through a large open window, before free-falling down twenty-three floors. One course claims he saw her back on land, still breathing, but by the time the paramedics got to the scene, her body mysteriously disappeared-'_

He switched channels, once aware his fiancée caught a glimpse of what he was watching.

Bridgette looked up from the dishes, and looked at him with concern. "It's for the best. We shouldn't watch stuff like that with her around…she probably would appreciate not being reminded of-"

"I know."

She flinched, debating whether to bring it up or not. "Are we doing the right thing? You know, keeping her here, mostly against her own will?"

Geoff turned away from the screen and gave a good-hearted laugh. "Of course we are, Bridge. Gwen's been doing a lot better ever since-"

"She hasn't left her room in three days."

A pause. "Well, we're doing the best we can right? Gwen's my best friend, I know her more than anyone; just give her some space. She'll be okay in a few weeks, I'm hoping."

Bridgette frowned. "Huh. I almost forgot how close you guys were." She dropped the damp cloth she was using onto the granite countertop. "Should I be worried?"

"…Bridge…"

A shade of bright crimson crept on her cheeks. "I know…"

He cleared his throat and went up a few channels.

"Hey, Geoff…" she began, doing the same, clearing her throat and all. "Can you go tell Gwen dinner's ready in about an hour?"

Geoff cocked an eyebrow. "She never comes down for dinner with us."

"But," she insisted, "Tonight's dinner is different." And with that and a wink, Bridgette resumed to her kitchen duties as he finally gave in and started up the steps.

_One, two…_

* * *

It was dusk when Gwen finally woke up, panting breathlessly under her thick covers. Then again, she couldn't tell much if it was dusk or not, with her curtains covering up every inch of frosted glass.

How long had she been asleep? Obviously for more than a day; thirty, forty hours? She reached for the lamp on her nighttable, and switched it on, then sat up.

And was that all she ever did these days? Sleep?

She sighed deeply, then once again the pain shot through her. As she remembered.

* * *

"_Hurry! The place is closing soon," Gwen reclined forwards in her seat, urging the driver to step on it. "Go. Faster."_

_Trent looked at her anxiously, then glimpsed straight ahead, and replied, "I'm already at the max speed we can go. I can't-"_

"_Faster, please," she pleaded. _

_He couldn't say no. It only took a second before they were heading full speed. _

_About two minutes later he spoke again, "I'm sorry I listened to you, Gwen."_

_The words stung, she didn't even know why it stung but it did. She stared at him like he was crazy. _W-why?

What do you mean?

_Then she saw it. The six-wheel oil truck charging into their direction out of control, in a similar speed, edging closer and closer by the millisecond. _

"_Gwen, I love you." Her most favorite words. He grabbed her hand and smiled like everything was okay. _

_But everything wasn't. _

_Sixty-seventh milliseconds the two vehicles crashed, and broken glass spread out into the air. And time stopped, right before her eyes. _

_There was blood everywhere, from the truck driver, from…him. She didn't care that _she_ was bleeding, Gwen crawled with everything she had left and leaned over him. And cried. _

"_Trent, Trent! I-I love you too…"_

_But it was too late. He couldn't hear her. He stopped breathing. _

_He was gone. _

* * *

It was something that'd haunt her for every new second she lived.

Especially since she shouldn't even deserve those extra seconds. It wasn't fair that the paramedics were only able to save just her. It wasn't fair because the whole thing was her fault.

She deserved to die.

And that's when it hit her. Why couldn't she just…?

From outside Gwen could hear cars whizzing down the roads. She walked over to her calendar. October 23rd.

Another day to live. Another day without Trent.

The day of her death.

She grabbed her coat and slipped out, and headed out onto the cold streets.

This was it.

**I'd hate to leave you guys on something like that. XD So I'll try updating again tonight. Please R&R!**


	3. Reunion Night

**Here's the update I was promising. Sorta late, ehh...**

**Oh well. xD I like this one. Also, if anyone's wondering, this is just a short fic, that probably won't even reach seven chapters. But I'm not sure yet. Maybe. ;D**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do own TDI.**

* * *

Geoff was pacing up the stairs, taking the steps one each at a time, when he suddenly stopped dead at what he saw.

Her door left open…when it hadn't been opened in days. So, had she finally decided it was time to move on? Even though it hurt her bad, three months was slowly becoming a fairly long time.

And then he asked himself why he wasn't acting a similar way. Trent was his friend, close enough to be family, and one of the greatest people he ever knew. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough to admit it-that he aching inside too.

Bridgette was, he knew that for sure, the way she'd hum his songs as she did her regular housework in a sad sort of way. Turning all quiet as his name was mentioned. They had his whole collection-each of his thirty-five tracks, popped into their stereo ready to be played whenever.

He glanced into her empty room-the extra one they had just incase at the end of the hall-and shrugged. From the corner of his eye he noticed 'October 23rd', the current date, circled three times in a dark red. He pretended it meant nothing.

* * *

"Coming!" At the sound of the doorbell, she dropped what she was doing-setting the table-and made her way over to the main entrance. She caught a glimpse of her silver ring as she pushed a lock of light blonde hair behind her ear. The diamond sparkled once it caught light, and she couldn't help but grin. He'd picked it out special for her; they were getting married in a few months-no rush, Geoff promised. They had all the time in the world.

She pushed away her thoughts as she slid the door wide open, smiling harder. "Took you two long enough."

"Girl, you know I like to be fashionably late." They exchanged hugs. "So, now," Lewshana, who hadn't changed all that much since that one summer on the island, continued in a serious tone, "How's our Gwennie doin'?"

Bridgette pursed her lips tightly together. "Geoff's calling her down right now…but it might be another while…"

"I see." She nodded, understanding entirely, then turned to the man right next to her. "If you can't seem to remember, this is-"

He adjusted his glasses. "Harold."

A smile from the still-active surfer. "Of course. Now, you guys might as well get yourselves settled. Dinner's pretty much ready, and we're still expecting the rest to get their butts over here soon…"

* * *

Gwen walked down Main Street, feeling that ultimately desperate type of desperate again.

She inhaled a deep breathe as she scurried along further. Further away from home. The later they'd find out about…what would happen, she hoped.

Two minutes more. Two minutes further.

Gwen glanced sideways onto the other side of one of the busiest streets in Halifax. A series of old-fashioned café's and tiny shops, built side by side in a perfect row. Crossing at this part made more sense, she decided, if they ever found it out, they'd think she was just about heading to one of those, when-

Of course they'd know. They knew her too well.

She disregarded those second, third doubts, then felt herself being drawn to the middle of the road.

_Gwen, Gwen…come here…_

A beat. Her heart skipped two more. His voice. Gwen felt it all around her.

_I'm here, Gwen, I always was…_

Every step she took was one step closer to him.

Just a few more…she was so close… From a quick turn she noted the speeding car heading for her, in the middle of the street. It was even louder.

Gwen counted the seconds, until it came to the moment when she said to herself, "No, _this_ is it."

She shut her eyes, holding her breathe for the very next moment, when suddenly Trent's voice disappeared…as she felt the vehicle's bumper stop right in front of the hem of her coat. Her face turned red.

"Gwen?" It wasn't his voice. She was disappointed. But it seemed oddly familiar.

She heard the sound of about a dozen honkings and angry drivers, as the person of whoever's voice it belonged to went to tend to her in the middle of the road. A new voice: "Cody, we better get going. First off, we'll probably get, what? Sued about thirty times holding everything up? Plus if we don't get there soon, we might just get into enough trouble right there." _Cody?_

"Heather, she could've gotten run over!" The first voice spoke up. Wait-_Heather?_

A sigh escaped from the woman's voice. "We better take her. Bridgette will be ecstatic."

Gwen didn't dare open her eyes, or say even the slightest of a word, even when Cody carried her into the backseat, which she couldn't help but cringe at. _So close_, she whispered so quietly that they couldn't hear, _so close…_

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter explained some. R&R please. :D**


	4. A Different Kind of Silence

**Ugh, this writer's block is killing me. But I've been dying to update _something_ and luckily, I was somehow able to finish this, but it's pretty short. Dx I phail at life. LOL.**

**Anyway, as much as it may seem at the end, it isn't well, technically 'the end'. There's alot of stuff still left 'open', so hopefully I'll be able to get to those in the next few chapters (which yes, will actually happen, and yes, I actually have a few ideas for, YESSS!). **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Go, go on and write me love songs  
So I have something to sing when your gone_

**- Anyway the Wind Blows, Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

Death had always been a touchy subject for Lindsey. I mean, how could someone exist perfectly in the world one day, and just disappear all together the next?

It was the one thing she didn't get, out of all the things she'd grew to understand. At 25, her dreams had drastically changed from winning Top Model, from earning her master's degree in law and physics. Some things just happen, she shrugged and told anyone who'd ask, as she suddenly found an interest in politics.

Like the night she'd gotten the letter. Lindsey had clutched onto every word, feeling a lump in her throat as she'd come across the words:

_On the night of July 3__rd__, our good friend, Trent, got himself into a severe car crash…sadly…broken glass…shattered….Gwen…and passed away…._

She froze, feeling an unfamiliar darkness overwhelm her. She'd liked Trent, who was always nice to her, unlike some other fellow campers, back on the island. How was it that one day he was perfectly alive, and the next he was, well, not?

Lindsey sighed, slipped into her covers, and woke up the next morning packing her things and getting ready for the nearest flight to New Brunswick.

The first person she saw, walking with his scarf draped all around the bottom portion of his face, was Noah, coming through the opposite way for the same reason. She recognized him right away.

"Noah!" She called out, sticking her hand in the air, her blonde hair moving with the wind, "Over here!"

He flinched, and slowly threw his head back in a too-familiar smirk. "Well, nice to see you haven't changed a bit."

Lindsey crossed her arms, "Funny. Actually, I have, more than you'll ever know."

"And Tyler? I thought you would've came with that obsessive little-"

She lowered her voice, avoiding contact as she told him, "I haven't seen him in years, Noah."

Tension came between them, and they went quiet as they continued down the path, trudging through the early sights of snow. The streets were bare or seemed that way, with only the occasional extra person passing by or a few birds, just heading south.

Noah was first to speak, after that long silence, clearing his throat and starting with, "So-"

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"He's really gone, is he?"

Lindsey froze and fixed her eyes towards the sky, realizing he meant Trent. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, came the first surprise of night as two more familiar faces-a man and woman's, holding yet another familiar face-a seemingly unconscious woman's-pushed before them and rushed up to the next building over, letting themselves in.

_Huh, this must be the place then._

The second surprise, despite the extreme unawareness of the last, caught them further off guard. As a long stretch limousine parked right behind the couple's beaten down vehicle, a man named Ezekiel Paxton stepped out.

Jaws dropped.

--

When Heather and Cody barged right in carrying Gwen's limp body, the exact same thing happened-only this time, the people also dropped plates, turned heads, and anyway, there were more people around to just, well, stare.

_Omigod, we're being robbed!_

Then, _wait, is that…Cody…and __**Heathe**__r?_

_No, they're not __**dating**__, are they?_

Eventually, all those irrelevant thoughts were put away as every eye in the room recognized the person held tightly in Cody's arms.

"Tell me where I put her," Cody insisted, staring across the room at Bridgette, who had Geoff's arm strung across her shoulders, with a glint in his eye that seemed to explain everything.

Bridgette, dazed, as if every small thing that had happened were a drug, and pointed a finger at the couch to the nearest wall.

She couldn't say a word.

--

Gwen opened her eyes, later that evening, to see nineteen different faces.

She blinked twice, watching each of the faces change into something closer to relief. What now? Her heart raced for a moment, feeling claustrophobic in the small space they'd left for her. Everyone took a step back. _That's better._

Slowly, she sunk further into the burgundy cushion, scanning the room, trying to figure out her surroundings, glancing at every face, absorbing every detail there in front of her. She couldn't name them all, Gwen realized, squirming in her place.

Yet, she knew them. And she didn't have the slightest of a clue how.

"Gwen!" One of the more familiar faces, pushed slightly through the crowd, and took her into an embrace. "Oh, girl, what were you thinking?"

_Lewshana._ Her throat felt dry. "I'm sorry."

The people were puzzled, and upon that Gwen recognized a few others-Lindsey, to the left of her was Noah, Courtney standing quietly near the back, Justin in his usual glory….she paused. Even Heather was present; had hell frozen over while she wasn't paying attention?

She pulled back, feeling unwanted tears starting to well up. "I'm sorry, okay? But…I've got to-"

"_No_." The large female grasped her shoulders, and stared her straight in the eye. "Who _knows _what you're gonna do now? You've been tryin' to get rid of yourself for weeks! And this time, we are _not_ goin' to allow that."

Gwen drew a deep breath, fighting back the waterworks she knew she couldn't. "None of you understand! How much it hurts, how much this is_ killing_ me. Why can't you see that? All of you? Why are you even here? I bet none of you really freakin' care!"

"I don't think none of us would bother comin' from thousandsa miles, if we didn't _care_," Lewshana spat every word out, taking careful glances at her reaction.

She didn't exactly know _how_ to react. Gwen silently weeped, then counted each and every face in front of her. For some reason, it was comforting, knowing they were still there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_And save myself before I,  
(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)_

**- Drown, Three Days Grace**

* * *

**R&R. I want to know how I did. (:**


	5. I look like a Dolphin

**Felt like writing. x)**

**For some reason this chapter feels different...I have no idea, so I guess you'll just have to read it. Oh darn. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

"You really don't have to put yourself through this, you know."

Geoff had turned the radio down. He'd slumped his shoulders, and fixed the angle of the rearview mirror, too, so he could see her, sitting quietly in the backseat. There was a long silence, kind of inevitable and _nondescript_, but she was too skeptical to break it too quickly.

Well, they _were_ jammed right in the middle of traffic. To the right lane were the speeding cars, and trailing behind were the cops. It was entertaining, to the say the least, but as per usual, her mind was on the other things. Or rather, lately, as per usual, trying to stop itself from thinking of those 'other things'.

It had been months. Three and a half months since the incident. Three months since she'd moved in with some old friends. Two, since she'd left the house to do something other than try to kill herself. Suddenly the events started happening within weeks. It'd been two weeks since Ezekiel Paxton offered each of the twenty-two season one contestants (his 'buds', apparently) of Total Drama Island a good few hundred thousand dollars each for reasons he was too embarrassed to explain in person. Two weeks since Geoff and Bridgette decided to jump the gun and get married as soon as possible.

Gwen held her breath. _Geoff and Bridgette were going to get married in less than a week. _

She'd recalled his question.

Right. Traffic. It was far too late to turn back now. He should know that.

"I know," she said three minutes later, when the question was already lost in the air. "But I owe you and Bridge a lot, so when she asked it was pretty much...unavoidable. So I agreed, even though right now, I have no idea why I did, but anyway, I kind of _have_ to be there."

He said the following as if he would've liked to bang his head against the window: "If you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with that." Gwen smirked. For some reason she could not figure out, she liked it when he seemed awkward. _Good 'ol Geoff._

"I don't know, dresses never seemed like your _thing_." Geoff scratched his head, keeping his free hand on the wheel.

She glared at him through his seat. "Eva. _Eva's_ going to be there. And since when do you talk Izzy into wearing a dress? She normally wouldn't have the patient for it but guess what, last time I checked Bridgette made _sure_ she was going to be there."

"That's the thing though, they've…changed." Traffic was starting to clear. In a minute they were moving again.

Gwen stared out the window. The speeding cars were long gone, and so were the cops. "And you're saying I haven't…?"

"It's different," he murmured. "You changed because something came up, and they had to change because their lives were moving on without them."

She thought about it for a moment. Whether it was true or not, she wasn't sure if she should believe him. And anyway, how was even related? So she'd agreed to go try on bridesmaid dresses with the rest of them, what of it?

"Whatever."

They arrived at the plaza eventually, with no other words spoken in between, at least, not to eachother. Gwen exited the car. She felt bad about the things she'd said, now that'd she'd thought about it. But she was stubborn enough to hold back an apology, one he rightfully deserved.

With a sigh, she scurried into the building and took the elevator up two floors.

She really hated herself sometimes.

--

One summer when she was about twelve, she climbed out the window leading out to the roof and stared at the unchangeable shade of blue splattered generously onto the sky. She thought about things like how the world could be so big, while she was so small. How she was just one teeny person in a single crowd of thousands, smaller than the tiniest dot on an atlas.

Her mother had freaked. It would've worried her back then, but now when she thought about it, it was kind of funny. By dinner, her brother had found her, and much to her surprise, took the space next to her without saying a word. They stayed there for awhile, until they were sure Carey had put away the brussel sprouts and was now preparing dessert.

The days following after, Gwen realized it had become her routine. Sometimes she brought a bag of jellybeans up with her, or Carson (her brother)'s hamster, who kind of yearned to how the outside of his room looked like, she decided. Or that's how she would be, if she were hidden among Carson's dirty piles of socks and old sneakers everyday. Her brother came everyday, until she asked him why he did a little angrier than she meant to, and that was the last of it. Afterwards she felt lonely, and begged him through notes slid under his door to come back. He gave her a nod a few days later, during cereal, when her mother came bursting in, announcing they were going to repair the windows and place heavy shutters on the ones in the attic, and any other ones that were 'unused'. Gwen wasn't quite sure if it was because she knew, or not.

As she walked past complete strangers minding their own business at the mall, she wondered why she thought of this with a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach.

--

With a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach, she recalled she hadn't replied to her family's calls and emails for over a month now.

They still mattered to her, don't they? Usually she answered her father's emails, her brother's 'How's it going?' text messages pre-incident and the 'Are U OK?'s that came flooding after, and her mother's phone calls within a few rings or a week. Gwen pretended to ignore the fact she remembered because Trent reminded her.

Sweet Mary, _Trent_. She thought she told herself to be drunk or not to be aware she was thinking those things. The days she was happiest. The day she came to accepting she could not go back if she tried.

They were dangerous places indeed.

--

Gwen came bursting into the room, trying to catch her breath as she slowly glanced up expecting to see some familiar faces.

Oh. "Wrong room," she declared, pretending no one saw her even though she was sure everyone looked up and stared. She wandered into the next room, and chewed on her lower lip despite herself. "Hi." She was going to add, 'I just remembered I haven't called my family in weeks' but decided not to.

At least she actually recognized people in the room this time. Among a few, there was Eva garbed in a dress too tight, Izzy scooping buttons off the floor, Heather trying on a pair of heels, Lindsey flipping through a magazine with a plainly-to-see happy expression...

"Well, it's about time!" Lewshana put down the strip of fabric in her hands and walked over to embrace her. "Now go over to Beth, she'll get you measured, alright?"

She nodded. There were a few light conversations going on before she'd arrived, but all of a sudden when she had, all eyes seemed to be on her. _This is going to be a long day,_ she huffed, but remembered it was her fault she refused to listen to Geoff.

Beth did get her measured. Gwen cocked her head as she instructed her to lift her arms. "Are you a seamstress?" she asked, though regretted it as she started to look at her all funny.

"Anyone can work a measuring tape," she answered, but with a smile so Gwen decided it was okay. "I like trying odd jobs," she added. "Sometimes I babysit, sometimes I volunteer at the construction site…"

For some reason, Gwen could not picture that.

Beth went on. "I worked for the FBI once."

"No way." She found herself smirking. The other girl grinned.

Later she was pointed to Sadie and Katie, who were in charge of picking dress fabrics for each lucky bridesmaid. "Oh…my gosh, this is totally fab," gushed Sadie, as she discovered a bright tangerine scrap in the pile that could definitely turn someone blind, "You MUST wear this color to the wedding!"

Well, some things just never change, do they?"

"I prefer black," Gwen offered, honestly.

They both looked at her in partial shock. Katie jerked slightly, but gamely tossed the original fabric back into the pile and said, "Black can work."

Sadie was horrified, but kept her mouth clamped shut. She drew a dark turquoise one, "Maybe this for the lace?"

"Sure." It wasn't bad, she kind of liked it. Sadie was ecstatic, and the three of them discussed and grew excited about, the dress Katie would have magically stitched together by next Sunday just in time for the wedding.

But right when the conversation had taken off, Gwen saw Courtney from the corner of her eye, her arms crossed in a corner like she did not want to be there.

--

Eventually the clones let her go, and she chose to wander off to Lewshana and Bridgette, who were at the back barking about how bad she looked in her wedding dress (Bridgette) and telling her she was deranged in the head if she actually thought that (Lewshana).

The usually laidback blonde frowned. "I looked like a dolphin. I mean, nothing against dolphins since you know, I love dolphins but…you can't picture a dolphin in a wedding dress, can you?"

Lewshana was just about to say something, when she noticed her standing there. "Do _you_ think Bridgette looks like a dolphin?"

"Definitely not."

Bridgette scowled. "You people are crazy."

Suddenly Geoff walked into the room, feeling somewhat out of place surrounded by fancy dress fabrics and even fancier light fixtures. He cleared his throat, and Gwen and Lewshana left, giving the almost-newlyweds some privacy. Before she left, she shot him a genuinely apologetic look, that she hoped he saw.

"I think I'm worried about Courtney," Gwen was unsure whether she should have said it or not. "And I have no idea why."

Lewshana froze, then bent down and spoke in a whisper, "I think we all are."

She paused. "It's about Duncan."

"Yes," her dark-haired friend over the years admitted. "Let's just say some things happen. She can't get him out of her head, no matter how much she tries."

As she heard this, Gwen felt like she had more in common with the girl than she thought.

--

"I look like a dolphin," Bridgette announced the same, irritating thing to Geoff a few seconds after they had left.

His mind played back to several years ago, when she'd dragged him along dress shopping and… "No, you look great."

Her heart stopped for a second as they shared the same memory. She stared back into the mirror, and arched her head back, letting several loose strands of blonde hair fall against her face. She sighed, then gave in a good hearty laugh. "But I still look like a dolphin."

* * *

**Kay, two chapters to go! x)**

**Read and review guys, and I'll love you forever. Cheeeeeers,**

**- Trish**


End file.
